Edicion Negra 2: La furia de un intercambio
by Nekita Sakura
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando intentas usar un rom hackeado y tu version original? ¿Que habra provocado la furia de aquel umbreon? ¡Viene tras de mi!


Edicion Negra 2: La furia de un intercambio

Habia conseguido la version pokemon black 2, lo habia bajado el rom por la internet. Me habia topado con cientos de paginas pero mas de una daba a lugares que no servian o simplemente estaban rotos los links(viejos links de hace mucho al parecer).

A eso de las tres de la madrugada habia conseguido un rom bastante fiable, por lo cual comenze a jugar. Habia elegido a Tepig, dado que queria conseguir a los tres starters, asi que intentaria mas tarde despues de completar la version, intentar pasarlo a mi version blanco 2.

No me fue muy dificil con tepig, que habia evolucionado rapidamente a Emboar, pero lo mas extraño despues del final, habia decidido intentar las conexiones entre los dos juegos, obviamente como no era con cartucho, intente usar el intercambio con conexion en cable trade. Al principio todo parecia estar bien, estaba intercambiando a Zeckrom, y los demas legendarios que salian, incluso ya de otro rom tenia a los regis por lo cual en mi version blanca faltaba despertar a regigigas para atraparlo.

Habia decidido pasar a mi Vaporeon y a mi Umbreon a la version pirata temporalmente, dado que por alguna razon me habia pasado a los pokemon que tenian surf y no tenia ninguno mas del tipo agua que supiera ese movimiento. A mi umbreon simplemente lo pase porque queria tenerle conmigo para seguirle subiendo el nivel.

Al momento de intercambiar nuevamente, estaba por darle al boton A para hacer el intercambio y veo que la pantalla comenzaba a ponerse rara, como si se me estuviese por acabar la bateria, cosa que observo mi consola y veo que esta con las tres rayas de bateria usuales. "¿Que demonios?" me dije mientras que seguia con lo que estaba haciendo, al hacer los intercambios exitosamente luego de ello se guardaron los datos en ambos juegos, pero al momento que estaba guardando los del pokemon black, me encontre que el juego el rom se me habia colgado. Me dije "no puede ser, esto no puede ser", entre maldiciones reinicie el programa y re abri el rom donde habia guardado.

Extrañamente no estaba en el centro pokemon donde deberia estar, me encontre que estaba en la torre celestial. "¿Que diablos?" volvi a decirme perpleja, "¡Pero si estaba en el centro pokemon!" volvi a gritar mirando la pantalla de mi laptop, maldije una y otra ves hasta que revise mi equipo, queria ver si mi umbreon y vaporeon estaban bien.

Vaporeon estaba bien al parecer, pero al mirar su sprite, me encontre que el pokemon se veia un poco asustado y el chillido de vaporeon se escuchaba mucho mas fuerte de lo normal. Me dije "claro los parlantes de mi laptop son mas fuertes que el de la DS, con razon sono tan fuerte", por lo que ya tranquila pase a ver a mi umbreon, que su nombre era Zero. Al verlo, me extraño al menos dos cosas, la primera que mi umbreon era de color normal, con los anillos amarillos, este umbreon tenia los anillos rojos, su piel parecia de un color gris y sus ojos estaban rojos. Aunque su piel podia verse algunas manchas, mas que nada en sus patitas y cara.

"¿Que diablos esta pasando? ¡Zero que te ha pasado!" grite delante de la pc escalofriada dado que este umbreon no se parecia para nada al que tenia. "No puede ser, que esta pasando?" me pregunte asustada, cuando mire a umbreon este parecia estar con una expresion un tanto furiosa, me escalofrie nuevamente. "Mierda, pero que le paso? acaso fue el intercambio? habre dañado los datos de umbreon?" me pregunte nerviosa, sabiendo bien que podria haber pasado dado que se apago el rom de manera sorpresiva.

Estaba aun mirando a zero, cuando de repente me parecio verlo sonreir, sabia que no tenia nada de malo dado que era del tipo siniestro, pero.. su sonrisa era demaciado macabra, estaba como si algo estuviese controlandole. Trage saliva y volvi al menu principal, para luego volver a guardar los datos.

Mire mi consola de DS y vi a Zeckrom, que este ya se veia raro, donde se suponia que su fusion daba esa apariencia que ya tenia, se veia muy raro. Sus ojos brillaban de rojo y donde estaria aquella parecida turbina a la que tenia Blaze, mi reshiam, estaba brillando de color rojo como si fuese fuego pero con la particularidad que chispaban relampagos rojos en ves de fuego.

"De acuerdo, acabo de hacer una idiotez de las buenas" - Me dije nerviosa - "no puede ser que zeckrom este asi tambien."

Al buscar informacion, me preguntaba que habia bajado, al intentar re-ingresar a la pagina me encontre que daba como error o inexistente. Maldije, maldije y maldije otra ves. Lo sabia, era un rom totalmente hackeado. Maldije otra ves dado que habia afectado mi version blanca original, volvi a maldecir porque mi umbreon estaba cambiado.

Pense en liberar a Zekrom dado que no valia la pena tenerlo si estaba hackeado, ya que causaba problemas a mi version original, al intentar liberarlo en la pc, me decia curiosamente un cuadro de texto "Zekrom no quiere irse, no te dejara escapar". "¿Que mierd...?" -me dije perpleja otra ves-, "pero que esta pasando?" -volvi a mirar la pc- "Carajo, ahora que hago?"2 -me pregunte nerviosa-

Me decidi a eliminar la partida y todos los datos de ese rom, pero para mi desgracia no se podia. Cada ves que lo cerraba e incluso con el administrador de tareas, el programa volvia a abrirse, no llevaba mas de dos hrs de juego y ya comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. "mierda, mierda" -maldije- "ahora que hago? tendre que formatear el computador?" -maldije mientras que reiniciaba el ordenador-

Lo malo que al intentar reiniciar el ordenador me encontre con algo salido de lo normal, no se abrio la pantalla que tenia de windows actualmente, se abrio otra, una que tenia un rojo sangre, los iconos estaban de color rojo y negro, y de fondo podia ver a Zero, mi umbreon mirandome fijamente. Lo vi sonreir y juraria que vi un cuadro de texto que decia "¿A donde vas? ¿Crees que te de desharias de mi?" pude oir por mis parlantes un ruido parecida a una carcajada malevola y me escalofrie, apage la DS y mire la pantalla. "¿Que diablos le has echo a mi pokemon?" -le grite furiosa- "Deja a mi zero en paz, maldito" -gruñi- pero vi que aquel umbreon que veia sonreia igual de macabro que hasta ahora.

Continue la partida desde donde la habia dejado, dado que de golpe se me habia abierto el emulador. Maldije, no sabia donde demonios estaba, y este lugar no figuraba en ningun mapa que haya visto antes en mis guias.

Lo unico que si sabia que el lugar se parecia al castillo donde estaba N, pero extrañamente estaba del lado contrario, donde no se podia pasar. Me extrañe dado que era extraño que pusiese llegar a ese lado, pero recorde que el juego estaba hackeado, seguramente por eso podia llegar ahi. Camine por el lugar, de repente escuche un chillido, dado que solo llevaba a vaporeon y a umbreon, ambos estaban al mismo nivel, escuche de nuevo el mismo chillido seguido de una especie de grito.

Me quede congelada antes de abrir el inventario y de ahi la lista de mis pokemon, me encontre que solo estaba el nombre del pokemon y su sprite no estaba... "¿Que mier...?" me pregunte antes de poder responder revise haciendo click en el nombre de mi vaporeon y solo habia una mancha de sangre y algunos restos del pokemon, como su cola y otras partes del cuerpo. Me dio un escalofrio, "eso que grito fue mi vaporeon?", me pregunte mientras que miraba a umbreon que ahora su pelaje gris estaba rojo, lleno de sangre. Maldije otra ves. "no puede ser" me dije sin poderlo creer, este jodido umbreon se habia comido a mi vaporeon, dejandome en problemas para poder surfear.

Esto estaba comenzando a darme miedo, no podia apagar el computador, no lograba formatear el computador. Me dije "no, aca se termino, apagare la pc y esperare hasta que se deje de joder", cuando dije eso desconecte la pc de la corriente, la deje con la tapa ligeramente baja para que quedara encendida, conocia mi computador y sabia que no le quedaba bateria funcional, que se apagaria rapido. Mientras que lo dejaba asi, escuchaba los gruñidos de umbreon, pero decidi ignorarlo, esa noche lo poco que quedaba de ella decidi volver a dormir, estaba nerviosa.

En un momento fui conciente de que no escuche mas ruido, por lo cual me di cuenta que la pc se habia apagado, por lo cual deje la tv prendida esa noche para no pegarme al susto dado que me daba miedo dormir sin algun reflejo de luz en el cuarto, algo me decia que me estaban espiando.

Mientras que dormia parecia estar soñando, escuchaba el gruñido de umbreon en mi cabeza, ya medio asustada me desperte, al abrir los ojos sentia algo que me espiaba, una mirada escarlata me miraba desde arriba del marco de mi ventana que estaba abierta. "¿Que demonios?" me pregunte mentalmente "¿Acaso es...?" me dije otra ves, no podia ser cierto, "umbreon habia salido del juego? o yo estaba loca ya a tal grado que lo podia ver ahi?". Aunque mis dudas se disciparon al momento que senti dos pares de patas en mi pecho, dado que no estaba ni mi gato ni mi perro conmigo, ese acaso era ¿Zero? mi umbreon.

Pero sabia que no era el, intente quitarmelo de encima, pero me ataco, aunque tenia una de mis almohadas y logre quitarlo, pero para cuando pude mirarlo me ataco, solo senti algo que me quemaba y me desmaye.

Desperte unos dias mas tarde en el hospital, estaban ahi mi familia y mi mejor amigo, este ultimo estaba extrañadisimo con todo lo que habia pasado. Me conto cuando hable con el, que mi madre me habia hallado lastimada con un terrible arañazo en el pecho, cuello y estomago, estaba viva de milagro.

Lo mire, y simplemente comenze a llorar, le habia pedido que se quedara conmigo, tenia miedo de quedarme sola, esa misma noche el se quedo conmigo en la clinica, el estaba dormido mientras que yo me desperte, algo me daba escalofrios, de repente juraria que vi dos ojos rojos en la ventana tras donde estaba mi mejor amigo, no pude evitarlo y lo llame, al despertarlo esos ojos rojos desaparecieron , le dije que mirara para atras, pero el no vio nada. Al verme tan alterada se quedo cerca de mi para tranquilizarme, lamentablemente me quede dormida por los calmantes.

Al recuperarme, no habia señales de ese umbreon, me extrañaba, pero le conte todo a mi mejor amigo, que se rio al darse cuenta que habia usado su sobrenombre para poder nombrar a mi umbreon, extrañamente, no ocurrio nada mas, sigo teniendo mis pesadillas con ese umbreon, pero se que algun dia llegara a mi, y ese dia sera mi fin.

Por ahora, continuo adelante con mi vida, aunque me preguntaré siempre porque ese umbreon se ha enfurecido, acaso habra sido ese hack?.

Nunca lo sabre, tuve que cambiar el disco rigido de mi pc, dado que habia quedado infectado gravemente por el rom hackeado, que para mi siempre fue una maldicion.

Y en cuanto al cartucho de DS, logre borrar la memoria, sabiendo bien lo que pasaria con todo lo que tenia, pero no queria saber que podria pasar si lo seguia, pero aun asi, mi DS no la he vuelto a tocar, la he dejado en una caja que tengo junto con un rosario que lo envuelve y una biblia, preferia mantener alejado a ese Zekrom de mi.

* * *

Nota: me disculpo pero el corrector esta en ingles y no logro corregir nada u.u... y los correctores online son una porqueria en toda regla u.u. Lamento los faltones de ortografia u.u...


End file.
